Tag You're it
by Imagine Exorcist
Summary: My 1st ever story involving Red Velvet and a simple yet, fun game of hide and go seek tag. Enjoy or not. You decide ;3


**Tag... You're It"**

 **By: Imagine Exorcist**

 **(RWBY)**

 **Pairing: Ruby x Velvet**

 **Tag: Romance**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **Author Note: Um... Hiya everyone, Kishu (Imagine Exorcist), here with my first ever story.. both on this site and in terms of the genre. Now, Idk how well I did of course. Tho I'm hoping good but, I guess once you're guys reviews start appearing then I'll know more or less on what's up.**

 **Also as for the word count? Eh, I'll work on it. Thought I originally had more before this author note and whatnot but, whatever. Anyways, please try and enjoy my little story.**

 **Thank you.**

 **EDIT: 6/1/2018 - Minor changes that hopefully help in someway.**

 _"what?" - thoughts_

"what?" - speech/action

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or whatever else is mentioned here. Except maybe what little plot I've had.**

* * *

Ch. 1

Silence.

That was all Velvet could hear. Absolute silence.

Yeah sure there was the noise from the local wildlife and what wind blew through the foliage but, nothing from what the brown-haired Faunas truly was seeking.

 _"Heh, she's definitely getting better..."_

Brown eyes glancing across the forest terrain. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

 _"Much better."_

Deciding to resume her search, Velvet began to walk forward without much amble; her rabbit ears rotating around in random intervals.

Never noticing the figure dressed in black and red standing in a nearby tree. A playful grin adorning her face.

 **45 minutes later..**

 _"Hmm... Getting closer and closer to our agreed upon one hour time limit. Heh, Darn, where are you, my little Rose?"_

Again Velvet's senses tried yet, failed to locate her target. Up to now, she only caught glimpses of what her girlfriend deemed "clues". Such as a seemly random trail of red petals that were later proven false on where a certain reaper was maybe possibly hiding; a occasional loud giggle or two that echoed off the surrounding area; a short set of foot prints leading nowhere important. Nothing seemed to actual help the poor bunny.

 _"Man, if I knew that all these so called exercises/dates were going to make my dear Ruby this good then maybe I should have -"_

The rabbit's thoughts were suddenly put on hold as a nearby loud noise made the young Huntress quickly turn to the source as one of her hands goes toward her concealed weapon. Tho once she spots what caused it; stops said appendage before it can even touch the surface.

Cause standing in front of her are two deer - a Doe and her fawn, one looking at the Faunas in cautioned curiosity as the younger one's was more vague or not caring. That is until five minutes later, the mother softly nudges the little one to start moving to another grazing spot elsewhere.

Ignoring both the outsider and her child's grumpy looks.

Meanwhile a barely there coo leaves Velvet's lips as she watches the adorable scene happen; a urge to capture the fleeting moment is strong for the young adult but, sadly she doesn't follow through. Only allowing herself to keep it in her memories instead.

Once she's alone again, does the girl look around the area; only spotting trees; some bushes and a somewhat large broken twig laying in-between her and where the deer were eating moments ago.

On closer inspection, Velvet saw to her reluctant delight, a footprint that obviously belonged to a sly little cookie monster, who she loved dearly.

A fond yet, weary sigh leaves her before turning to a soft bemused giggle.

 _"Oh my petite shadow how you cause my life be even more interesting then it can possible be I will never know... But never stop.. please"_

With a short head-shake, the Faunas continues her quest to find a elusive Rose.

 **4 minutes later..**

Finds dear Velvet leaning against a tree, eyes shut and humming a tune of no importance. A soft landing in front of her causes a ear to twitch but, she doesn't do anything except lift her arms into a hug position and waits in silence.

Soft footsteps slowly walk to her; the owner humming a tune herself til both girls are barely a inch or three apart.

The stranger giggles 2 seconds later when nothing happens right away. Her voice strongly hinting at child-like playfulness.

"oh come on, Carrots, I'm right here. Come and get me~"

A cute pout crosses briefly on the Huntress' face before it changes to a endearing smile while her arms loop around a familiar waist just as a alarm goes off in both lovers' pockets.

Once there is no more noise does Velvet speak.

"Tag... You're it... Ruby Rose"

* * *

 **And that's it, I guess, since technically this starter of mine was only supposed to be a one-shot. Tho if I was able to come up with another idea involving this pairing. Then there was going to be one more chapter but, we'll see I guess.**

 **Anyways, see ya all next time either in another future story of mine or in possibly one of yours as a review. Til then hope everybody has a good enough time in whatever part of the world you're in. Bye~**


End file.
